Myshaps of Mystky
by Mystky
Summary: A attacks B which destorys C, while D is away dying and killing E, F, and H, while G is sad. Not really, but it's a good story, anyway!


The... first... Animal Crossing... fanfic... to... be... written... in... PLAY FORMAT!

**Disclaimer:** _(over radio) _I *static* own Animal Crossing! Okay? So the lawyers *static* get me: I *static* own Animal Crossing! I'm so... legal!

This is the home of the main character's family. Mystky is not a bright child, but he'll do. Mystly, has always wanted to run away, and he has just gotten a chance...

**MYSTKY. **La la la la la...

**MYSTKY'S MOM. **Stop that irritating singing, son!

**MYSTKY. **Mom, I'm saying "La la la la la."

**MYSTKY'S MOM. **Son! You dare say the "S" word! You're grounded for 10 gazillion weeks!

**MYSTKY. **...

**MYSTKY'S MOM. **Silence! Don't you dare not speak to me, son! 

**MYSTKY. **Okay, mom!

Suddenly, Mystky's Mom died!

**MYSTKY. **That was a strange turn of events!

Mystky was sad.

**MYSTKY. **I am? _(realization dawns upon him) _Oh yeah! I am! Um, boo hoo. Whatever.

So, Mystky decided to run away.

**MYSTKY. **...

**MYSTKY. **I think I'll run away!

**SOME RANDOM GUY INSIDE MYSTKY. **Don't do it...

**ANOTHER RANDOM GUY INSIDE MYSTKY. **Do it...

**MYSTKY. **Hiya, Some! Hiya, Another! Hey! Did you guys know your surname is my first name?

**SOME. **No way!

**MYSTKY. **Then let's dance!

~-~-~-~

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

Another walked over to the mysterious sudden appearance of spiked punch.

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Suddenly, a **ROCK **appeared out of nowhere.

_He was a punk, she did ballet._

**ROCK. **_(trips Another)_

_What more can I say?_

Another started to fall in slow motion, while Some and Mystky were chatting about the resemblance between George Washington and Pikachu (A/N: Can't you see it?), oblivious to what was happening.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell._

**ANOTHER. **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSPLAT! _(sound of him hitting the floor and dying)_

Secretly she want— 

**MYSTKY. **_(taking out CD) _Okay. What the heck does "sk8er boi" (A/N: Which I don't own.) have to do with Another dying?

**SOME. **Don't look at me!

Suddenly, an obvious realization dawned upon Mystky.

**MYSTKY. **An obvious realization just dawned upon me!

**SOME. **What?

**MYSTKY. **...I forget! Let's get some Coke!

**SOME. **Okay!

~-~-~-~

**ROVER. **Hum de hum hum hum... I'm so darn stupid and oblivious to what is going around me. Hum de hum...

**REVOR. **SHADDUP! _(kills Rover)_

~-~-~-~

**MYSTKY. **Let's run away to Mystkyville!

**SOME. **Where's that?

**MYSTKY. **Where Mystkyville is.

~-~-~-~

**MYSTKY. **Hey Train! Do you know where the train is? We... O hi!

**TRAIN. **...

**MYSTKY. **Train, you know, it isn't polite to not answer one's question. I learned that in Geometry class!

**TRAIN. **...

**REVOR. **_(really wanting to kill Mystky) _Hello, sir! Where are you going?

**MYSTKY. **To Mystkyville!

**REVOR. **_(trying to sound like Rover) _I like that place!

**MYSTKY. **Really? I didn't know it existed...

**REVOR. **Okay. Oh well. Now it does!

~-~-~-~

**REVOR. **Mind if I sit here?

**SOME. **Yes.

**REVOR. **Thanks! It's so nice to see rude people out here. _(purposely sits really hard on Some)_

**SOME. **_(dies)_

**MYSTKY. **There has been much causality today!

**SOME. **I know. Wait... _(dies again)_

**REVOR. **_(thinking) _'Man, is it hard to be stupid.' _(speaking) _Where are you going?

**MYSTKY. **I said, Mystkyville! Get it right!

**REVOR. **I... I... _(checks notes) _love that place!

**MYSTKY. **I never knew it existed! 

**REVOR. **Well, cities can prosper overnight, you know. Are you moving?

**MYSTKY. **Well, of course I am! What kind of stupid question is that! I have a suitcase with all of my belongings in it! Of course I am!

**REVOR. **...You don't have a suitcase.

**MYSTKY. **...I don't have any belongings.

**REVOR. **Really? Well, do you have any bells?

**MYSTKY. **Yep! 2, 876, 980 of them.

**REVOR. **You're only supposed to have 1,000!

**MYSTKY. **Oh no! What will I do?

**REVOR. **Here, I'll take the rest. _(takes 2, 875, 890 bells from Mystky)_

**MYSTKY. **Thanks!

**REVOR. **...idiot. *ahem* How many bells do you have?

**MYSTKY. **1,000.

**REVOR. **1,00! That's it? You should have 2, 875, 890 of them. That's how many I have. _(holds up bag of bells)_

**MYSTKY. **Wow! You are lucky!

**REVOR. **...

**MYSTKY. **...

**REVOR. **...

**MYSTKY. **So... aren't you supposed to call Tom Nook now?

**REVOR. **Takes too long.

 ****

**MYSTKY. **...Hey! You're not Rover!

**REVOR. **_(gasps) _How did you know?

**MYSTKY. **_(beams) _Obey the script. _(holds up a script)_

**REVOR. **...then who am I?

**MYSTKY. **I... I haven't thought about that yet. _(another sudden realization dawns upon Mystky) _You must be Tom Nook!

**REVOR. **_(sweatdrops) _

**MYSTKY. **1) You're not me.

**REVOR. **...

**MYSTKY. **2) You aren't Rover.

**REVOR.  **...

**MYSTKY.** 3)You're Tom Nook!

**PORTER. **We're at Mystkyville!

**MYSTKY. **Too bad I'm going to Mystkyville, and not Mystkyville.

**REVOR AND PORTER. **GET OUT! _(throws Mystky out of the window)_

~-~-~-~

Crappy? Yes. Terrible? Yes. Awful? Yes. Horrible? Yes. _(pulls out thesaurus) _Poor, appalling, dreadful, frightful, nasty, hideous, and downright bad? Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and downright yes. But it's still funny... isn't it?


End file.
